enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthon
Introduction The Earthon is one of the four worlds that orbit in the solar system, and it is the fourth world to be created by Atronus, after the Netherworld and Enderverse. The main inhabitants of the Enderverse are the humans. Earthon houses 86 kingdoms and 57 nations, each nation is hostile towards each other. In year 4,800, magic and spells were firstly discovered in Earthon, at first Earthon wizards only used spells to enchant. As magic development enhanced, mages started to take form, and various creative ways to use magic prevailed, the use of sorcery is intimately bound up with daily lives of Earthonians. Earthon magic greatly surpasses Netherworld magic and Enderverse magic by 50,000 years, and is considered the most sorcery advanced world in existence. The technology of Earthon falls behind comparing to Enderverse, and remains in the state of Medieval Ages, however tailorship of Earthon is on par with Voider, creating a scenario where people in modern clothing wandering inside a medieval kingdom. Species Humans Humans are considered to be the most intelligent species in existence, yet they have weak physical strength. Humans are the majority inhabitants of Earthon. Comparing to Voiders, they are relatively taller and have higher magic powers. 'Mermen' Mermen usually inhabit under water or somewhere near shore, although they can survive on land, they consume the highest amount of water among all species. Mermen includes all sorts of fish-human hybrids, therefore Sapphirus contains all kinds of lifeforms. Mermen are able to survive without a wet environment, and has the highest swimming speed among all Earthon species. Elves Elves are noted to be the fastest species in existence, and wields higher magic power than Humans and Voiders. Elves have pointy ears and tend to have a slender figure, even taller than the Humans. Their physical strength ranks the lowest among all, making them hard to survive in nature. Elves are the rarest form of humanoids and are currently facing the threat of extinction. Landscape Sun & Moon Unlike the other three worlds, Earthon is the only world that applies with daylight cycle. The sun can be seen during daytime, while the moon at night time. Earthon orbits around the sun, every 365 days it finishes a cycle, which is also known as a year. The sun brings light and happiness for Earthonians, human scientists also discover sunlight has the ability to cure several diseases. The moon orbits around the Earthon. Although the moon is not luminous itself, it reflects sunlight and shines upon Earthon, showering Earthon with a shimmer, white glow. There is a rare chance of solar eclipses and lunar eclipses occurring, which is again, Earthon exclusive. Earthonians at first believed eclipses were signals of the end. Skydrenix, Netherworld, Enderverse In Earthon, the Enderverse planet and the Netherworld planet are not visible, not even with telescopes, which made Earthonians to miscomprehend that Earthon and Skydrenix were the only places that could house lifeforms. Due to ancient Earthonians historical documents and records, Skydrenix has been proven to exist, and holds the souls of the deceased. Earthonians believed the only way to reach Skydrenix was by ascendance, up until Veklar Draestus has discovered documents related to World Portals in year 64,996. Landmarks Aria Aria, also known as the New Kingsbury. It is the metropolis of the Earthon world, although it holds the title the biggest kingdom in Earthon, it is significantly, relatively smaller than Proscidion, the capital of Enderverse. Aria started off as a sector of a village, and the name of the entire village was called Kingsbury. The village only consisted of simple wooden and stone huts, where humans and humanoids lived together in peace. As time passed, Kingsbury expanded in a rapid pace, however conflicts between races began to arise, races began isolating themselves from the other races by building walls. In year 3,000, the once massive village divided into eight sectors. Time wore on, the eight sectors eventually transformed into towns, and into kingdoms. Despite all kingdoms were closely packed to each other, they were consistently at war. The stalemate kept on for generations until the reign of Cayden Alaris, the first keeper of the Earthon Gem and one of the eight kings. With the army of Cayden's forces and Chasmatians, they declared a full-scale war on the other 7 kingdoms. The Unification War had lasted eleven years, he successfully unified all eight kingdoms into one, gigantic empire in year 4,500. Cayden named the new country Aria instead of New Kingsbury, as showing gratitude and respect to the Earthon Goddess, Arianna. That day marked the end of the Unification War, and the declaration of Aria. Owing to the fact that Aria consists citizens from eight kingdoms, various races of humanoids are housed in the city, which made Aria one of the most diverse kingdoms in existence, but the majority of the population are still humans. Chasmaton Chasmaton is a neighboring kingdom, located to the East of Aria. The kingdom was established in year 3,000, and is ruled by the Galloway Family, it was originally the biggest city in Earthon until Aria's unification. Now, Chasmaton ranks the second in terms of city size. According to geographical location, Chasmaton was distant from all water sources, Chasmatians were constantly struggling for water. Chasmaton had not been involved in the wars between the eight kingdoms, up until the 18th Chasmatian King, Percy Galloway reinforced Aria in the Unification War in year 4,489 upon signing a contract with Cayden, one of the main factors that brought them victory. As agreed and promised in the contract, Cayden ordered Arians to create a man-made lake to the East of Chasmaton in year 5,000, which solved the severe droughts that had struck upon them. Sapphirus Sapphirus is the only kingdom in Earthon that is located under the sea, it is the 3rd biggest city in Earthon and was established in year 2,000 by mermen and mermaids. It houses various kinds of fish-human hybrids. Dome The city Sapphirus is protected by a magical, transparent dome, preventing water from destroying the infrastructure.